tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Cookie
Laura “'Cookie'” Randall’s dad retired from the US Navy when she was eight and opened up a restaurant. Her childhood from then on included countless hours of helping out with the family business- cooking, doing inventory, and learning to fix stoves and refrigerators to save a little cash. When she was 17, she graduated high school and joined the Navy’s SeaBees as a Construction Mechanic. Laura excelled in her rate, qualifying first as a Seabee Combat Warfare Specialist and then as an Expeditionary Warfare Specialist, which allowed her to join the team of SeaBees supporting the Naval Special Warfare unit in Virginia Beach. In her free time, she enjoys cooking and sampling whatever “local cuisine” she can find, and she’s both made and tasted a lot of odd foods while on shore leave. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Laura’s dad was in the Navy when she was younger, but retired when she was eight. He opened up a restaurant and she spent much of her time in and out of its kitchen, learning to cook, take orders, and run inventory. Her dad wasn’t the only Navy and former Navy in her family, so she planned to join as soon as she could and did at the age of 17, fresh out of High School. She ended up as a Construction Mechanic (CM), part of the Seabees. Worked her way up to Petty Officer First Class, qualified as a Seabee Combat Warfare Specialist and served on a SERT. While on her shore rotation at Norfolk, she qualified as an Expeditionary Warfare Specialist and was assigned to the Combat Service Support team for the Naval Special Warfare unit in Virginia Beach. Cobra’s takeover of DC, not too far away, has required some creative defensive work and led to some tense confrontations. MUX History: In 2018, Cookie was assigned to Strike Team Alpha. OOC Notes Logs/Posts 2018 Aug 11 - A proposal *submitted up the chain of command from Cookie's current post in Virginia Beach* We are all well aware that Cobra holds a significant numerical advantage in most of the cities they occupy, and a large percentage of those are BATs. I've looked through the current files on the androids, and they seem out of date. I'd like to propose an attempt to capture and isolate a few BATS so we can discover their vulnerabilities. I would suggest a rust belt city- Indianapolis, Columbus, or Philadelphia- These cities are along major shipping routes and would be likely to have warehouses available which could quickly be hardened and converted to a robotic lab. A small team could jam the radio frequencies to isolate a BAT, disable it quickly, then move it to the warehouse for study. Once we're finished, we can disassemble the lab and sell off the warehouse, and it would just be another well-insulated potential office building. 8/16 - "Quantico Taken" Red Zone, Chi, and Cookie attempt to back up the FBI in anticipation of an attack following the fall of Langley. A three point attack, from the north, east at the Quantico USMC base, and underground is launched by Cobra, resulting in the injury and capture of many FBI agents, as well as the capture, by Cobra, of the USMC base of Quantico, and the joint FBI and DEA Headquarters. Aug 30 - Bombs at NS Norfolk Sinatra and I were at Naval Station Norfolk and uncovered some planted explosives, a small GPS transmitter, and news of somebody grilling the tour guides about the defenses there. Norfolk, Oceana, Little Creek, and the Portsmouth shipyards are all locking down. Make sure you take your IDs with you if you need to get on any of the bases. Sep 19 - BAT project report >*Filed among the other reports regarding the combat in Hampton Roads*< Due to Cobra's increasing reliance on B.A.T.s to fill out their ranks, we captured two of the androids to analyze for weaknesses. Mainframe discovered a way to exploit their radio controls in order to overwhelm and shut down the BATs en masse. The technology was deployed in Hampton Roads during Cobra's assault on the bases there. It worked for the vast majority of the androids present, shutting them down. The units self-destructed, so no further analysis could be made. It would be necessary to capture more BATs in order to detect future upgrades. The sample BATs were captured in Philadelphia. At this time, it is unknown if their loss has been detected by Cobra. Now might be a good time to close down and sell off the warehouse in order to cover our tracks. September 25 - "Operation Midnight" Cobra attempts to clear a CIA Cell and the Joes intervene. Sep 26 - Vipers In Pittsburgh >*A brief message sent in from the field*< When checking on various CIA cells scattered through the northeast states, Wet Down and I encountered vipers attacking the team in Pittsburgh. We managed to get the agents out, but that's all. There's a chance some of the equipment left behind was functioning well enough for intelligence to be recovered from it. We all know DC is important, but I believe that there's merit in driving Cobra out of the Midwest cities. We could limit their control to the coasts if we cleared them out of the major transport hubs they have now. Cookie out. October 4 - "Taking Philly Back" A team of Joes sneak into Philadelphia to liberate the city. Oct 04 - Philadelphia report >*This is a report radioed in by Cookie from the field. She sounds tired, but pleased.*< I'm happy to report that our small team succeeded in infiltrating Philadelphia and drove the bulk of Cobra out of downtown. There's still some BATs to clean up, but the Vipers fled. We're re-establishing normal communications for the city and searching out bombs. Cookie out. December 22 - "Two Windmills" The Joes have one too many helicopter pilots. 2019 * January 1 - "Happy New Year" - Cookie's cooking a special dinner for New Year's. A guest stops to eat before heading home. * January 8 - "Poise Makes Her Choice" - Poise starts to come to grips with her life away from Nebulos, and what to do about it. * February 20 - "Happy Fun Zone" - MI-5 calls in the Joes to retrieve a package from an eldritch land of smiley faces. * July 19 - "America Burning Finale" - The Joes put their plan into action to rid America of Cobra. * October 11 - "Things You See in the Desert" - Cookie and Kamakura meet an unusual Autobot in the desert. Oct 17 - Weird Stuff in Idaho A voice message called in from Cookie. "Okay, I'm not sure I even believe this myself, so I'm going to just say what I saw. I was at one of the local food festivals you get this time of year up in Idaho, and some people got hurt by these little things rolling around and chasing people. They chased some tough guy in a suit across level ground. I shot one of them, and it turned out to be a potato. I wrapped the pieces up in some foil to bring back for somebody to take a closer look at, but to me it looks like an ordinary potato. The kind you see in all the supermarkets. Nobody was seriously injured at the festival beyond a sprained ankle where somebody stepped on one and fell. But it's still very weird." Oct 21 - Idaho deaths Kamakura, Poise, and I investigated an abandoned field in Idaho and were attacked by a large number of mobile potatoes. We drove off or killed most of them and captured a small, live potato so it can be examined. At this time, we do not know how many fields of potatoes in Idaho are affected. Cookie out. Players Cookie was created and is played by AlphaRaposa. References * NMCB 3 Targets Confidence During Weapons Training ---- Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:OCs Category:Humans